Walk Among Us
by FancyCat432
Summary: When Carl wanders off the farm while looking for Sophia and gets attacked by some walkers he is saved by a young man named Thomas Hart. Thomas takes Carl back to the farm and meets the rest of the gang. Will they accept him? Is he safe?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I have only ever done Twilight fanfiction but I have decided to try my hand at the greatest TV show in history. The Walking Dead so here is my new story. Walk Among Us.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Walking Dead or anything affiliated with it. Starts in season 2 and goes on indefinitely.

SUMMARY: When Carl wanders off the farm while looking for Sophia and gets attacked by some walkers he is saved by a young man named Thomas Hart. Thomas takes Carl back to the farm and meets the rest of the gang. Will they accept him? Is he safe?

Thomas's POV.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I found myself blocked by a massive junkyard in the middle of the highway. I stepped out of my car and unsheathed my knife. I carefully wove my way in and out of the cars. A corpse blocked my path to a car that looked as if it had supplies on the hood. I crept up behind it and rammed my knife through the back of its skull. I examined the small amount of supplies on the hood and noticed a sign in white paint on the windshield. It read; SOPHIA STAY HERE WE WILL COME BACK EVERYDAY.

The words weren't chipped or covered in dirt and dust so they must've been new. I looked out in the distance and saw a massive black shape headed my way. I climbed up on the hood of the car and grabbed my binoculars out of my backpack. On a closer look I could tell it was a massive herd of corpses, hundreds of them and they were only about 15 minutes out. I ran to my car and grabbed my bag of what little food I had left and my machete from the backseat before bolting of into the woods.

The woods were quiet for now, no doubt a few of those corpses would wander off in here but hopefully I wouldn't meet up with any. I heard a stream up ahead and decided to head towards it thinking that if there were people around, no doubt that they'd be near water.

The stream was quiet, peaceful, seemingly untouched by the rest of the world. I followed it for an hour before deciding to take a break.

I lay back on the grass and closed my eyes for one split second and before I knew it I was awoken by running feet. _That doesn't sound like corpses. _I thought to myself. I stood up and sprinted over the hill in direction of the noise. I came across a boy, no older than 12 wearing a sheriff's hat running from 3 corpses that were on his trail. I the boy noticed me and immediately fell and hit his head. I rushed down the hill and chopped off one corpse's head with my machete, another grabbed me and I slung it to the ground. I buried my knife in its skull and stood. The 3rd was making his way to the boy and I ran and tackled it from behind. I grabbed it by its hair and bashed its head into a tree until it was pretty much gone. I turned towards the kid and rolled him over. His head was bleeding but he was stirring slightly.

"Kid, where are your parents?" I asked him. He slowly pointed before passing out. I picked him up and proceeded in the way he was pointing.

About half an hour later I came out of the woods and saw a farm ahead, there were a few people on the porch and I made my way towards them.

A man in a brown shirt who looked like an older version of the boy ran and punched me as soon as I placed the boy on the ground.

"What'd you do to him?" He growled before kicking me.

"Nothing." I said as I spit out blood. "He was being chased by some corpses and fell, I saved him.

"I think he's lying Rick." A tan man with short hair said.

"Shane not now." Rick told him. "We'll ask Carl what happened when he wakes up, until then tie this guy to the porch." I allowed them to hold me hostage until the boy woke up to explain. A blonde woman with a pistol sat in a rocking chair to watch me for about twenty minutes until Rick came back out.

"Andrea you can go." He told the woman. She left and he cut the rope around my wrists. I stood up and turned around.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No, thank you." He said. "We didn't realize he was gone we were busy talking."

"It's no problem. I had a brother around his age and I figured there was someone out there who cared for him the way I did Chris.

"I'm Rick Grimes by the way." He offered his hand.

"Thomas Hart." I said as we shook. "Any idea why he was out there alone?"

"Looking for Sophia." He said.

"Sophia?" I asked.

"You seen her?" He inquired hopefully.

"No, not her but I got stopped in a traffic jam on the highway, saw her name on a car with some supplies."

"She's a little girl we lost, she ran away when a herd came through up there."

"Like the one up there now?" I asked and he looked at me questioningly.

"There's at least two hundred coming up the highway out of the city, it's what drove me in the woods."

"Well hopefully they won't make it this far out."

"Hopefully." I repeated.

"Where you from?" He asked.

"Tennessee." I answered. "Came down here to head to fort Benning, heard it was safe."

"We heard so as well, just waiting til we find Sophia. Where's your group?"

"My parents and brother were the only ones I had and I lost them."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"We've all lost people Rick, don't be sorry." I said and he nodded.

"So what'd you do before the outbreak?"

"I was a high school student and amateur MMA fighter."

"MMA?" He chuckled. "Why didn't you fight back earlier?"

"You were a worried father; you had every right to see me as a threat so there was no reason to fight back."

A blonde girl about my age stepped out of the house and invited both Rick and myself in for dinner. I followed them in and sat down at the table.

A/N: Short but I just want to know what people think. (I know my grammar is not the best so pointers are welcome in reviews or PMs)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is my second chapter to Walk Among Us. Also as I am not watching TWD as I write some of the dialogue may differ from the actual show but it is the same story line.  
Disclaimer: I am not the brilliance that is Robert Kirkman therefore I do not own TWD. 

Thomas' POV  
"Rick I want that new guy gone." I overheard Hershel speak.

"I know Hershel, you want us all gone but he's just a kid."

"It's ok Rick, I can handle myself." I interrupted. "It's gonna be dark soon Mr. Green, promise I'll head out at first light." Hershel nodded. At that moment a bloody nosed Shane rushed the house to inform us Randall had gotten away. I went on with Glenn and Daryl while Rick headed with Shane.

"Kid was tied up." Daryl said to us as we tracked him. "Somebody had to cut him loose."

"Who would do that?" Glenn asked. A walker shambled towards us a few feet away.

"I got it." I said. I walked up and buried my knife in its eye. As it dropped I looked where it fell and saw a cut rope on the ground. "Guys, over here." I told them. Daryl saw what I was looking at.

"He was still tied up while he was out here." At that moment a walker came from around the tree. It was Randall. He caught Glenn who fell to the ground wrestling with him. Daryl pulled him off and tossed him to the side and I stabbed him in the base of his skull.

"His neck is broken." Glenn said.

"No bites." Daryl noted.

"Or scratches." I added.

"How?" Glenn asked.

"Someone definitely is setting us up." I said

"Shane." Glenn inquired and Daryl nodded. I didn't know much about Shane but I had learned the gist. He was Rick's best friend, when this went down and Rick was still comatose he took Lori and Carl, eventually forming a relationship with the now pregnant and when Rick returned and took back his family he became, for lack of a better term, obsessed. We began to run back to the farm and as we emerged from the wood line we heard a gunshot.

"That can't be good." I said.

Back at the farm house everyone was on the porch except Lori who was searching frantically.

"Where is Carl?" She asked. "Has anyone seen Carl?"

"We'll look in the woods." Daryl tapped my shoulder and I grabbed my machete off the steps.

"Doesn't he stay in the house?" I asked.

"Nope, seems like the whole world keeps saying, Carl stay in the damn house." Daryl added.

We searched the woods for about a half hour before we came over the hilltop.

"Oh my god." I said as I looked at the sea of walkers before us.

"There has to be at least three hundred." Daryl stated. "Let's get back to the house."

Back at the house the action was already in full swing, walkers were everywhere while our people were frantically trying to get away.

I saw Lori trying to pull Beth away from Patricia who was already being eaten.

"Beth let go!" I yelled as I shot a walker with my .45. It seemed to jog her mind for a second and Lori pulled her away.

"Rick and Carl must be the ones who lit the Barn!" Daryl yelled at Jimmy who nodded and peeled away towards the barn in the RV.

"Thomas get out of here!" I nodded and jumped into Shane's Hyundai.

The next morning we all met up on the highway where they had lost Sophia.

"How did you know to come here?" Rick asked me.

"I didn't." I replied. "This is where my stuff was." I pointed at the little Nissan Sentra I was driving before the farm. "I got nearly three gallons of water and some canned food in there if you want something to eat and drink, Carl looks hungry." I pointed to a clearly starving Carl who was sitting by his mom on the hood of the Bronco.

"Thank you." Rick said.

"Everything is gone." Hershel said from the tailgate of a truck.

"No it's not Hershel." I told him. "The world as we know it is over but it's up to us to start a new one. We can get through this together."

"I'm sorry I almost sent you back out into this, I didn't know it was that bad."

"It's fine, you were trying to protect your family." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to keep moving Rick said."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"No offense kid but the grownups need to handle this." T-Dog said.

"Eighteen today." I smiled and he chuckled.

"Happy birthday brother."

"Thomas you've proven yourself worthy and we're gonna need your help." Rick said.

"You were a fighter?" Daryl asked completely off topic.

"Yeah?" I replied questioningly. He made his way over to his bike and came back with some fingerless riding gloves.

"Like fighting gloves but instead of padding you got tiny led balls in there, in case you ever wanna punch a sum-a-bitch." I chuckled and thanked him before we made our way back to making the plan.

"So we know Fort Benning is lost?" Glenn asked.

"That's what the men in the bar said." Rick replied.

"I say we head to the coastline, back against the ocean then they can't sneak up behind us." I said.

"My wife is pregnant, that trip could take months in current conditions." Rick said. "We need somewhere now."

"So we just drive til we see a place?" Daryl asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Glenn noted.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I added.

A couple of hours later we headed out on the road east until we found somewhere worth staying. I was carting along Beth and Hershel in my car and while Hershel lay in the back seat Beth sat next to me listening to an MP3 player she found in the glove box. I saw a walker approaching on my driver's side and stuck my arm with my machete out the window. As we drove by I sliced its head in half.

"Why would you do that?" Beth asked.

"One less of them means one more of us gets to live another day."

"There was no way that walker was gonna get close enough to kill one of us." She said.

"I didn't mean just us, I meant people in general, the less of them there are to fight, the better of a chance we have."

"Fair enough." She said as she put the head phones back in her ears.

A/N: Ch.2 down! I'm gonna include some of my own between season storylines in this story. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3 of Walk Among Us.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWD.

"Got enough blankets?" Rick asked Lori.

"Yes I'm fine." She smiled and kissed him.

"Here." I gave her mine. "I'm not going to bed anytime soon.

"Thanks." She said.

"How's Carl?" I asked Rick.

"He'll pull through, it's only a cold."

"I'm gonna go into town, see if I can find him any medicine."

"Thomas it's the middle of the night." He warned.

"Quicker he's healthy, the quicker we can find somewhere with heat."

"We'll need A.C. soon." He smiled.

"I'll be back by sunrise." I told him before I grabbed some water, a pop tart, my handgun, tomahawk, and knife. I was halfway down the driveway before I was stopped.

"Wait up!" Daryl said from behind. "I'm coming with."

About ten minutes later we were hiding inside a Jeep outside of a gas station where about half a dozen walkers eating who some guy.

"Poor bastard." Daryl noted and I nodded.

"We have to get in there." I noted. "I guess we go around the back."

"Fair enough." He agreed.

We made our way around the back and through the storage room. I killed a walker just inside the door. There were a few bottles of water on the floor under a storage shelf and I put them in my bag. We searched quietly through the store looking for medicine and anything else. I found a few cans of soup and a bag of chips. Daryl found some medicine for Carl and a few more bottles of water.

After our bags were filled we were getting ready to leave but we got stopped outside of the store.

"Those bags look pretty heavy, mind if we lend a hand?" A man asked.

"We got it." I told him.

"No no,we insist" His friend reached for Daryl's bag and Daryl pushed him on his ass. Another guy put a gun to Daryl's head and I tackled him. I was pulled off the by the first guy but not after I buried my knife in his friend's stomach. I spun around and decked him. He swung back but i blocked it and took him down. He tried to pull his gun on me but i guided it away and made him shoot his friend in the leg. I elbowed him in the face before taking his gun away. We were getting ready to leave when the guy Daryl took out said through a mouth of blood.

We'll find you, we'll kill your whole group."

"No you won't." I said. I walked over and grabed him by the shirt. I tossed him into the wall and kicked him in the chest.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed in pain before Daryl put a bow through his throat. I turned on the guy who was shot and buried the pick of my tomahaw in his ribs. He spat blood and began to choke. The guy I elbowed was crying as I approached him.

"Please, we won't come after you."

"We know." Daryl said as I raised my tomahawk. I looked up to see over twenty walkers surrounding us. Attracted by the gunshot from earlier they were closing in. I noticed a ladder to the roof.

"Daryl get up top." I nodded towards it.

"Please help."

"Not gonna happen." I brought the blade down across his knee, shattering his kneecap.

"FUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKK!" He cried. Daryl shot a walker that was behind me

"Thanks." I said as I jumped onto the ladder and climbed up. I looked down at he sight as walkers ripped apart the fesh of those 3 guys.

A few hours later back at the house we told Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, and Hershel what happened.

"They know where we are, we have to move."

Everyone agreed and at night we slipped away.

We spent the next few months scavenging and staying night by night in different places. A few houses, a church, a museum, and one night we luckily found a furniture store.

About 2 months later we were resting in an abandoned law firm when Rick began talking.

"Lori is getting too pregnant to travel anymore we need something stable."

"We'll find something Rick." Glenn assured him.

"I hope so."

The next day Glenn, Daryl, and I were out in the woods hunting and scavenging. Daryl shot a buck and as he was pulling the bolt out of it Glenn ran past us over a hill. I took off after him and saw him on top of the hill, the dumbest smile i've ever seen on his face.

"Glenn?" I asked.

"Thomas." He smiled. "We're home."

I looked where he was looking and in the distance I saw the impossible, an abandoned prison.

"A prison?' Rick asked later as we told him.

"Weapons, walls, guard towers, cells with beds in them, medicine, food." Glenn said happily.

"How are we sure nobody has taken it already?" Maggie asked.

"We don't but there are quite a few walkers outside and from what i saw no bodies so i don't think anybody has went inside." I said

"But what if some people, like prisoners, never left?" Carol inquired.

"It's a risk we have to take." Rick said. "We go tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ch.4 of Walk Among Us.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWD

"How are we going to get in there?" Maggie asked.

"You and Carol gonna stay here with Lori and Carl."

"But Dad." Carl said.

"Not buts Carl, your mom needs you here. I need you here." He rubbed Carl's head and Carl begrudgingly nodded.

"As for the rest of us." Rick began. "We'll draw as many as we can to the fence. Kill them through it. Go from there."

"Alright." Glenn sighed. "Lets do it."

"Hey fuck heads!" I yelled at a few shambling away from the fence. The turned and came towards me. I took out my knife and picked them off one by one through the fence.

"We can make a life here." Hershel smiled as a walker he killed fell to the ground. "It's not perfect, never will be again but we'll do what we can to make it work."

"We still don't know whats inside those walls." Rick stated.

"Or who." Daryl added.

A few hours later we were inside the outer wall.

"The inner yard is to big to draw them to the wall." I noted as we sat around a fire. "We have to go inside to get the rest."

"A few of us will go inside, the rest will do what we did today." Rick said.

The next day around noon Rick, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog and I were back to back picking them off as they got to us.

By that night we had secured cell block C and decided to chill for the night.

"Tomorrow we'll clear some more, search for supplies. for now lets get some sleep." Rick said.

I grabbed some blankets from a storage closet and handed one to Glenn before taking one to Hershel.

"Thank you Thomas." Maggie said. Hershel had lost his leg earlier when Rick was forced to amputate it after he was bitten. He also came across some prisoners who he ordered to stay in their cell block.

"No problem." I smiled and nodded. "How is he?"

"I Think he'll pull through." She smiled lighlty.

I went into the cell next door. I sat on the bed and pulled a book from my bag. A few pages in Beth walked in.

"I was seeing if you needed a blanket but I guess you already got one." She said.

"Yeah, thanks though." I smiled. She smile back before walking away. I read a few more pages before calling it a night and falling asleep.

The next day we geared up and began clearing out a few more areas of the prison. I was with Daryl and Beth and we were charged with clearing Cell Block E.

"What are we looking for?"

"Supplies, food, water." I answered.

"And making sure there ain't no dead people walking around." Daryl added.

"Why didn't you wanna stay with Maggie and help with Lori and your dad?" I asked

"Not much I can do. Besides I wanted to help here She answered. We came across a cell with a walker trying to grab us through the bars. I noticed a few bottles of water and a backpack under the bed. I pulled out my knife and stabbed it through the bars. After it fell to the floor Daryl, Beth and I pulled on the door until it popped open.

"Why are all these cells open?" Beth asked.

"Shortly after the outbreak all the prisons released prisoners, he probably stayed for safety." Daryl answered.

"Didn't work in his favor." I said.

_**BANG! **_A gunshot ripped through the air.

"Lets go!" Daryl yelled and we bolted through the halls.

We rounded a corner just in time to meet up with over 2 dozen walkers.

"AHHHHH!" Beth screamed. They all turned towards us and began heading our way.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed. "Run!" We turned around and ran back the way we came I shot a few walkers before we were cut off by another group of 7 or 8 walkers. We shot down another hallway and came to a dead end with only 2 halls to the left and right. Daryl took off left and Beth and I went right. We went left about halfway down and I shot a walker in front of us. We bolted out a door onto a basketball court where Rick, Glenn, and Daryl were already fighting off a group of walkers. The ones following us stumbled out the door and we all began firing, slashing, and hacking our way through the herd.

After roughly ten minutes we were covered in blood, breathing heavily ans sweating but we were alive. At that moment a door opened and a bloody, crying Maggie stepped outside with a small bloody baby in her hands. Everybody turned towards Rick who was frozen with shock as Maggie walked towards him.

"Lori?" He cried. Maggie shook her head, more tears streaming down her face.

At the end of the day we came to discover we had lost Lori, Carol and T-Dog.

I was sitting in my cell trying to clean blood off of my hand when Beth walked in.

"Hey, how you do..." I was interrupted by her kissing me.

"Thank you for keeping me alive."

"No problem." I said and kissed her again. I laid back on my bed an she layed with me, her head on my chest. We drifted to sleep together.

A/N: Yes I killed Carol. I hate her character and wanted her gone asap.


End file.
